


Beau's A Poet (And She Doesn't Even Know It)

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I Don't Even Know How To Write Poetry, I Wrote Poetry For This, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Jester and Beau on a calm day off.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Beau's A Poet (And She Doesn't Even Know It)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote poetry for this story... so I'm putting it on here so you can all suffer with me :D  
> This was another Tumblr prompt that I decided to put on here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please excuse my shoddy attempt at poetry :)

“What the hell is this?” Beau picked up one of the dozen of books scattered across Jester’s bed, flipping through it. “Poetry? You into poetry now?”

“I dunno,” Jester said, shrugging. She laid on the floor on her stomach, kicking her legs as she scribbled something in her journal. “Maybe poetry is my true calling.”

“Maybe.” Beau sat down next to her, reading a few of the poems in the book. “These are awful.”

“Poetry isn’t supposed to be good, Beau.” Jester turned a page in her notebook and continued writing. “It’s supposed to make you feel things.”

“Right. And what does “ _With your eyes upon me, my breath catches, what does that say about us_ ” make you feel?”

“Desire, unbridled romance, and you know,” Jester over at her, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows, and looked back down at her journal to draw a heart over one of her i’s.

Beau snorted and put the book down, leaning back until her head rested against Jester’s bed. “ _There once was a man with no pants. Who told everyone he could dance_...”

Jester giggled.

“ _He wiggled and moved. His junk in plain view. And gave everyone a decent glance...”_

Jester giggled harder. “Beau!”

“What? I thought poetry was supposed to make you feel things not be good.”

“And what does that one make you feel?”

“Like that motherfucker _should_ have put on some goddamn pants,” Beau muttered and Jester’s shoulders shook with silent giggles. Beau crossed her arms, a fond smile on her face, and watched Jester quickly scribble the poem across the page.

“We should do something tonight,” Jester said after a beat, closing her notebook and turning over onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow so she could look at Beau.

Interested, Beau asked, “Like what?”

“Hmmmm...” Jester shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Go big or go home is what I always say,” Beau said tapping her fingers against her knee. “Let’s make the night memorable.”

“Chaos Crew,” Jester said holding out her pinky.

Beau grinned, hooking their pinkies. “Chaos Crew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you'd like and I'll try to write more stories featuring these two (because this ship and Beauyasha owns me)


End file.
